Tales of Fur
by emilypineapple
Summary: When Wilson, or deadpool, gets in the stupidest fight ever with his friend, it has some serious consequences. The fight also teaches Wilson a valuable lesson.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I hope you guys like this. This story was inspired by my stuffed bunny that I named Wilson after Deadpool. I don't own deadpool, but I do one Cecilia, just someone I threw together for this story. ^_^ Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Sounds of a Mario kart on a racing track radiated off the tv. Wilson sat flicking his fingers at the many buttons on the gamecube controller. His body was so close to the tv his face was almost brushing up against it. Being completely absorbed into the video game he didn't hear Cecilia calling out his name from the kitchen.

"Hey Wilson, you need to clean up your room it's a mess, and you need to bring down your laundry I need to clean it." Cecilia said from the kitchen. There was no response from Wilson. She sighed and walked into the living room and parked herself right next to Wilson. "Hey, earth to Wilson, Please clean up your room and bring down your laundry. I am waiting for your stuff so I can do it."She said.

"Yeah, sure in a few minutes, I'm playing my game." He mumbled not removing his eyes from the screen to look at her. She moved her hands pinpointing them to her hips.**  
**

"I need to do laundry now, please just go do it. Then you can play your game again." She said her voice stern.

"No. I don't wanna." He said completely ignoring her request. Cecilia huffed out a angry sigh and stormed over to the plug in. Grasping the gamecube chord she yanked it from the wall and turned to him.

"Hey look you have time now, go get your laundry and bring it down please." Cecilia let out angrily. Her hand pointed to the upstairs where his bedroom was located.

"I was just about to win! No! I don't want to bring it down and you can't make me!" He whined grasping his knees and pouting like a little kid.

The thing is, Wilson is actually older than her, he just acted like a kid sometimes. Cecilia had let him stay with her because he had no place to go, and why not? She lived alone anyways, he could keep her company. Thats How she met Wilson in the first place, just stumbling down the road at night time.

"Wilson, please don't pout, I'm only asking this little thing. Please do it for me?"She asked bending down, and placing a hand on his shoulder. She didn't mean to make him pout, just it was such a completed task.

"NO! Stop asking me already you stupid girl! Your ugly and I hate you and I hope you die!Which I'll get my wish soon from your Cancer!"He yelled moving back and shoving her away. His body heaved in anger, when his mind facepalmed for saying all of that stuff about her.

"If you hate me so much, then why don't you leave?"She asked calmly.

"Fine! I will!"He shouted storming out the door and slamming it behind him.

Pondering about what he said made tears ran down Cecilia's cheeks. Is that really what he thought of her? Did he really want her to die? She knew it was just in the heat of the anger over something stupid, but why would he say such cruel things. She really did care about him, it hurt her to think that he might feel that way about her. Maybe he used anger to express how he really felt.

Wilson kept sprinting until he plopped down under a oak tree. What had he done? He just called her all of those names for such a stupid reason. Why didn't he just shut his mouth and do it. Was it that hard to do something so simple? What he said about her cancer,How could he say that knowing that he had had cancer as well? Under his red and black mask he felt the salty tears run down staining the inside of the masks fabric. He stood knowing he had to fix this, but how? Thinking of ways he could fix it and what to say, he wasn't paying attention where he was walking. He tumbled over falling into a deep pit of water. struggling to get up he flung his arms forward to swim upward, but he couldn't, something was dragging him down. It got darker and darker as he sank his vision of light disappearing completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up Wilson felt his head pounding, he could barely move. Had someone pulled him out? Knowing he wouldn't have died anyhow, but still how did he get on shore. Looking around he saw his clothes sprawled out beside him. Ok, so why and how was he naked? Sitting up he realized something was really wrong, really really wrong. suddenly he was really small or everything grew while he was out, not only that, but he realized he had fur. big floppy ears fell down in front of his eye. What the heck was he? Bouncing over to the water he looked at his reflection. He.. he... he was a bunny. How the heck did he turn into a bunny!? This had to be a dream, It had to be! Stepping on a thrown his theory was proved wrong from the deep sting of pain shooting through his leg.

"How did this happen!" He screeched. Flopping on his back he kicked his fuzzy legs up wiggling around as he stared at them. Oh fun. now everyone can see his crotch as they please, but why did it look so small, he didn't remember it that way. "Well at least I'm a talking bunny." Rolling around and he sat on his butt and sighed. "I guess I should try and find Cecilia..."Hopping off he headed for town hoping to find her.

Cecilia trudged sadly down the sidewalk. It had been two days since she last saw Wilson, was he really not coming back? Pushing the depressing thought out of her head she walked at a quicker pace trying to get to work on time, not noticing the Brown little bunny with the white tail calling out her name and bouncing around behind her.

****Swinging open the door she sprinted inside, trying to check in on time. The door slammed just as Wilson was trying to jump in, making him smash his face hard against the wooden door. Sitting there he slumped his shoulders sadly, he was so close, but yet he missed her. He had to wait until 12:00 at night until she got out. His stomach grumbled, he was hungry, sad, and he missed Cecilia. Little bunny tears ran down his furry face. Looking in her works window, he saw Cecilia sit down at her desk. Thank god, her desk was right next to the window, he may be able to get her to see him, if not, at least he can stare at her. Hopping over to the big window he sat there staring at her. Pedestrians walking down the street stared at the weird bunny sitting at the window. Jumping around he tried to get her to notice him. His efforts failing as he jumped in circles he decided to use a new tactic. Shrinking back he got his little hoppers ready and he jumped up hitting the window and bouncing back off onto the concrete. expecting the glass to break he sat there staring at the sky. Suddenly he remembered he was not even close to how tall he used to be, he sighed laying on his little white belly. Now he was hungry, sad, and his little pink nose hurt. The only good thing about this was that he could see up girls skirts.

Cecilia looked at the window when she heard a big thud. A bunny had just rocket launched itself into the window, smashing his face against it with all of his might. Rushing outside to the bunny's aid, for fear that it just tried to commit suicide, Cecilia bent down scooping it up in her arms.

"You poor thing, your nose is bleeding." Cecilia spoke with concern as she brought the little guy inside and to the bathroom to help his nose. Looking up at the lady who lifted him off the ground, his heart filled with joy. Once they were in the bathroom, and she had set him down, he looked up to her and started talking. "Cecilia! Cecilia! I missed you so much! I'm sorry about everything!" Wilson shouted with his voice cracking. Jumping Cecilia stepped back not expecting to see this little fuzzy animal talk to her.

"Am I going crazy, or did you just talk?" She asked pointing to the bunny."How do you know my name?"

"It's me Wilson! I know it looks strange, I don't even know how this happened! Really it is me, please believe me! I don't want to be alone anymore!" He shouted tears soaking his soft brown .. the weird talking bunny did know her name, and he claimed that he was Wilson, who just happened to be missing for two days. Cecilia stared at him for a moment and smiled picking him up.

"I'll believe you, and it's ok Wilson don't cry, I'm here." She cooed into his not believe him? What other reason would a talking bunny come searching for her?Snuggling deep into her shoulder sleep soon overwhelmed him. Exhaustion had taken over his little fragile body making his furry limbs sore. Being in Cecilia's arms made him feel safe and happy, not only that but her breast were knew everything was going to be ok now, even if he was a bunny.


	3. Chapter 3

Time flew by fast that day. Cecilia had set Wilson down on her coat as he slept, using it as a comfy bed. All of the people in the office stared at him and, would giggle at the cute sleeping animal. Soon Enough it was time for her to leave her stuffy workplace, Wilson was awake by now and he hopped over by her.

"Hey Cecilia, I'm really hungry could we have pancakes when we get home?" He asked stretching his little legs.

"I don't know if I should give you pancakes, you're a bunny. Can bunnies even eat pancakes? I can give you some carrots and lettuce though." She said while sliding on her coat.

"Ew...please...! I really want pancakes... if you want you can put carrots in it, but please just make me some pancakes!" He pleaded sounding desperate. He flung his arms around dramatically and wobbled on his two hind legs. "I will die with out the sweet taste of the delicious soft goodness of the pancake soaking my tongue. The tasty syrup caressing my mouth with it's love and making the pancakes so much better." Laughing hysterically she about collapsed to the floor. "Ok fine, I'll make you pancakes, but you do realize I'll have to feed it to you right? Your mouth is to small to eat a big pancake, plus I'm afraid you might drown yourself in the syrup." She said still cracking up. Scooping him up off the boring desk.

"Alright, alright. Cecilia?"He said, looking up at her with big bunny eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked looking at him as they walked, her contagious laughter finally disappearing.

"I'm sorry about everything I said.. I didn't mean it. It was over something so stupid too. I should have just done what I was told. Also I'm cold." He mumbled shivering. Cecilia smiled and lifted up her coat and her shirt placing his butt on her boobs.

"It's fine.. I really missed you, you know. I really thought you weren't coming back." Cecilia mumbled petting his soft fuzzy head.

"You know, if I would have know that cute girls will hold you against their boobs and cuddle you like this, I would have become a bunny years ago." Wilson commented snuggling down into her bra. "Cute bra hun, this red lacey one is sexy."  
Cecilia sighed almost regretting the fact that she stuck him in her shirt.

"Wilson please don't wiggle to much, your claws hurt my boobs." She said as they advanced toward her house, soon standing on her doorstep. "wilson, we're home, come on lets go make pancakes." She said removing him from her bra and taking off her coat and shoes.

"Aw.. come on I was having fun down there.~" He whined."Alright, I'll watch you make pancakes then."

"I think you were having a little to much fun, anyways yes lets go do that." She mumbled carrying him into the kitchen and setting him down on the counter beside the stove. Cecilia fastened on a apron and pulled out a pan. She grabbed the ingredients for the pancakes and laid them out on the table.

Wilson sprawled out on the counter just staring at her. He never really noticed how pretty she actually was. Her hair was hot pink and hung down to her shoulders, some curling onto her cheeks others gently curving outward. Her gorgeous gold eyes always sparkling with happiness. The weirdest part about her, was she was born with her hair and eyes that way. Suddenly the thought of her breasts popped into his mind and he blushed. Thank god he had fur, that way noone would know that he was blushing.

"Hey Wilson how many do you want?" She asked shifting her gaze to his little furry body. Jumping from his name being called he focused on what she said.

"Um... three, because that's my favorite number." Wilson Cheered rolling on his back and playing with his long floppy ears.

"Why is three your favorite number?" Cecilia asked flipping a pancake in the pan.

"Well if you turn three on it's side it looks like a pair of tits." He explained. Cecilia rolled her eyes and set the three pancakes on a plate. Squirting a pile of syrup on another plate she grabbed a fork to cut up the pancakes into little pieces. Dipping a little piece in the syrup she stabbed it with a fork and held it out to him.

"Here you go, we are going to have to do it slowly, because you can choke on the bigger pieces." She said.

"I feel... like a baby..." He whined plopping onto his stomach.

"Wilson, I know you're hungry so please eat." She said. Sighing he waddled over and leaned forward, his lip twitching and took it into his mouth. They repeated the same process until it was all gone, taking up at least 30 minutes of their time.

"I think I'm going to explode." He whined laying on his back.

"You were the one who decided to eat so much." Cecilia stated as she sat back in her chair. "Anyways, so do you have any idea about how this happened?"

"Well, I was trying to figure out how to apologize to you when I started walking back, but then I fell in a little pit of water and eventually lost consciousness. When I woke up.. I was a bunny." He said looking at his fuzzy paws.

"Did you make it to wonderland?" She asked laughing.

"Shut up, it isn't funny... maybe if we can find the hole I will change back." He suggested looking up at her.

"Well, you never know. How about we wait until tomorrow to go." Cecilia said lifting him up and taking off her little sweatshirt in the process.

"Ok." He mumbled. Wilson's eyes focused on some cuts and bruises on her arms. He hadn't noticed before because the jacket was covering them. "Cecilia? How did you get all of those cuts and bruises?"

She looked at the ground."Well I fell down a hill, nothing to worry about." She said trying to avoid the subject. If lying was a subject in school she would get an F. If she had to lie to save her life, she would automatically die.

"You're a horrible liar, now what really happened?" He asked trying to cross his arms, but instead falling on his butt.

"Your right... I flipped into a Ravine while you while you were gone." She said hoping he would just give up. Giving her a look of complete and utter disbelief, he sat there just staring. "Fine! I was hurt by a few people thats all, see really nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about!Why didn't you tell me! I'm your friend, I could have helped! How long has this been happening?" He asked angrily.

"A few weeks now." Cecilia stated avoided eye contact.

"Now I'll make sure you're safe." He stated aggressively.

" I'm sorry ,I didn't want you to , what are you going to do be my attack bunny?" She asked, letting a bit of a smile come across her face.

"Yep I will be. Instead of Kung Fu panda, It will be Kung Fu bunny!" He cheered hopping up on his hind legs.

"Ok tiger settle down, please don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She mumbled laughing, and kissing his head. Carrying him upstairs she Crawled under the blanket, and plopped down on her pillow she smiled at hopped over to her and sat by her.

"Cecilia? Can I sleep with you... I don't want to be alone.. I was alone and I missed you. And I was hungry, and people almost stepped on me. I thought I was going to get hit by a car. Do you know how hard it is to outrun dogs with these tiny legs-" he was cut off by Cecilia's arm wrapping around him and pulling him close to her body. He cuddled his face into her boobs. "This is nice.~"

"You're lucky you're cute, otherwise I would have hit you." She said kissing his head. Smirking with his little bunny lips, he fell asleep quickly to her steady heart beat and the heat of her boobs


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up to the bed squeaking and Cecilia standing up, he moved slightly but noticed the blankets intertwined around his body. Accidentally pushing the blanket over when she stood it dropped to the ground taking Wilson with it. He plummeted to the floor and bounced out of the blanket. Shaking his head to flop his ears out of his face, his eyes landed upon Cecilia striping. She threw off her underwear, which ending up landing right on his head. Struggling to paw them off his face he fell over getting stuck in the holes. He would call out Cecilia's name, but then she might think he is a pervert.

Cecilia turned to see Wilson's head in her underwear. "Um... Wilson... are you sniffing my underwear?" She asked weirdly. Stopping dead in his tracks he looked up at her.

"N-no.. it isn't what it looks like! I'm stuck in your underwear!" He yelled wiggling around trying to get out. "But I've got to say, these are some pretty nice panties you got here." Sighing she pulled them off and threw them in the hamper.

"I'm not even going to ask. Ummm..Wilson, why are you all sticky?" She asked feeling his sticky fur. "It smells like syrup. Looks like I'm going to give you a bath."

"A bath? I don't wanna bath!"He whined."Wait,...unless you get naked and sit in it with me."

"Well.. you would drown in the bathtub, so you get a bath in the sink. And you know.. I can't fit in the sink." She mumbled smirking and picking him up and Plopping him on the counter. Putting down the drain and starting the water she grabbed the shampoo and conditioner. Once the water was high enough she cranked the knob back to stop the water.

"Do I really have to?" He asked. "it might be weird bathing as a rabbit." glancing at the steamy water and the conditioner he dipped his foot in the water and slowly eased in. "It's nice and warm."

"Yeah it is,now lets start with shampoo." She said, making sure he was wet enough first. Squirting some in her hand she started rubbing and stroking his fur getting it everywhere on him then gently washing it off.

"...mmmmmmmmm..." He moaned."It feels like a massage all over my body."Cecilia laughed and rolled her eyes finishing up with the conditioner and setting him out. Drying him off with a fluffy blue towel, she then went and changed.

"Ok, now you have to show me where that hole you fell in is." She said stretching. "Oh yeah.. another problem... everyone thinks you're my pet bunny now... and all pets.. when they go outside are required to wear collars and leashes...no matter what kind of pet they are..."

"No! I'm not wearing a leash, I'm a bunny not a dog." He exclaimed shaking his butt in her face.

"You have to or I'll get a fine for letting my bunny run free, and you know, if they don't think you're my pet they will kill you, they do that for every animal that doesn't have a owner. Plus one of our neighbors really likes to eat rabbits..." She explained. Wilson huffed out an irritated sigh and hung his head.

"Fine, I'll wear the leash." He mumbled pouting. Cecilia sat him on the ground and sprinted down the stairs. Wilson leaped to the top of the many stairs and sighed. For a small bunny like him this would be hard to get down. Slowly sliding his way down he tripped on the last one and flopped onto his face at the bottom.

"You should be more careful." She laughed sitting next to him. Clipping a small pink collar around his neck she tried not to laugh.

"Why is it pink... don't you have any other collars?" Wilson asked his voice edgy.

"None that will fit you, anyways when you're out in public don't talk when we are around other people. I'd rather not have them take you in for experimenting or something." She said, putting on the leash as well.

"Yeah, yeah."He mumbled hopping outside with her. The sun sat high up in the sky making everything seem lively. The fresh grass sparkled from the dew covering the ground. "Um Cecilia?"

"Yeah what is it?" She asked smiling down at him.

"I have to pee." Wilson mumbled staring at her.

"Then go pee."Cecilia said.

"I'm outside though!" He whined.

"Well you're a bunny, so you have to go outside."She reminded with a laugh.

"How, Do I, lift my leg and pee on a tree like a dog?" He asked confused.

"I don't know, squat."She said.

"I'm not a girl, I'm not going to squat to pee!" He shouted Wobbling around.

"Well the how are you going to go then?" She asked amused.

"uh..." He paused. " Fine I'll squat." His voice rang out irritated,

"Ok." She said. Everything went silent and they just stared at each other."What is it?" She finally asked.

"Don't watch me, I won't be able to go." He mumbled groaning.

"Fine, hurry up." She said turning around with a grunt. Soon Enough he was finished.

"Ok ready to move on." He cheered. Glancing at the bejeweled pink color he had on he sulked. "This collar makes me feel like a gay bunny."

"It's not that bad, you look perfectly manly in that." She said trying to cheer him up.

"Really?" He asked looking up hopeful. Suddenly a girl came running up and smiled.

"Hey Cecilia, so this is your bunny, what's her name?" She asked smiling at him. Side glaring at Cecilia we waddled over to the girl and sat at her feet.

"It's actually a boy, and his name is.. Munchers." She said smiling. Wilson gave her a glance, of wow what a pitiful name.

"Aw, what a sweet name. Anyways, so how is it going with that Wilson boy. He's your boyfriend isn't he?" She asked.

"No, no,no,no,no he isn't, just a friend that is staying with me." She quickly corrected her face red. Wilson showed sudden interest on his face and looked back and forth at the two.

"But you were talking about him and ho-"She was cut off by Cecilia talking loudly.

"Oh, Look at the time, We're late for munchers shots, gotta run bye." Cecilia shouted sprinting away and practically dragging Wilson by the collar. Stopping and breathing heavily she bent over trying to get some fresh air.

"So~."He paused. "Were you talking about me with that girl?" You could tell that he was smirking under that cute little face of his.

"Nope not at all." She mumbled. "Ok, so where is the hole you fell in?" Wilson just smirked, but let it go for now. Bouncing towards the woods he saw the oak tree he had been sitting under. Coming up to the place where the hole used to be he examined the ground not finding any trace of there ever being a hole.

"Where is it! It was right here!" He shouted running around in circles.

"Maybe it grew legs and ran away." She suggested with a small laugh.

"I swore it was right here..." He whispered falling onto the ground with a sad sigh. Plopping down next to him, she ran her fingers through his fur.

"It will be ok, we'll find a way to get you back to normal. And I will be here for you every step of the way." She cheered smiling at him. Wilson looked at her with little tears on the sides of his eyes. He was still worried about getting this fixed, but he believed her.

"Ok, so what now?" he asked.

"I have to go shopping so.. I'm going to get you a babysitter." She said standing.

"I'm not a baby and I do not need a sitter!"He whined throwing a little hissy fit and turning trying his best to fold his arms. "Why can't I go with you?"

"Sorry, but they don't let Bunnies in stores, and I don't feel like leaving you outside." She said, Grabbing his leash she tried to start walking, but Wilson wouldn't budge. "Wilson, don't throw a fit." Wilson sat there not responding to her. "Ok... guess I'm getting the silent treatment." Grasping the leash she dragged him to their destination. Opening the door was a creepy looking girl who had an emotionless face.

"So, you came here to have me watch this bunny, didn't you?" She asked her voice monotone. Her black hair was long and hung down to about the middle of her back. It looked like silk and it was almost completely straight. Her eyes were grey, just grey emotionless orbs that laid above her nose.

"How did you know, Lilly?" She asked surprised.

"I knew before you even knew. Here I'll take him off your hands. Pick him up later." She said picking him up and turning on her heels to go inside. Wilson gave her a terrified look before the door closed in her face.

"Well I guess it is time to go shopping." She said rubbing her head as she headed out for the store.


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter Wilson's brother Slade pop's in for a small little roll. My friend wanted me to throw him in somewhere so I did.**

* * *

Hurrying she finally made it to the store, she didn't want Wilson to wait that long at Lily's through the pack filled shelves, she tried to process what they needed. The large stuffy store was like a place for a scavenger hunt, for the sales, or just searching for the foods you need. First of all, knowing Wilson, more things for pancakes. Catching a glimpse of someone that reminded her a lot of Wilson, almost dressed the same. Shrugging it off she picked out the least expensive items and left. The sun had already set by the time she had exited the store and the street lights started to gleam over the darkened street. Cecilia smiled as she skipped down the sidewalk making her hair bounce.

"Hey."A deep familiar voice sounded making Cecilia stop in her tracks."Awwww that's rude, when someone says hey or hello, you say it back. I don't have to teach you manners do I?" Cecilia was shaking as more people piled around was the, the people who hurt her before. The boy who had been talking gently ran his hand through one of the pieces of her hair.

"What do you want Gage?" She responded harshly.

"Aw, Cecilia, can't friends just say hi to each other?" He asked having a aggressive tone to his voice at the end. Laughing Gage circled her like a shark getting ready to attack. Suddenly she felt her hair get grabbed and she was yanked back against a brick wall, as the men punched her in the stomach making her gasp for breath, but she did manage in the process to kick him in the balls. The boy held back her arms tightly and pushed her to her knees. "You know you are really fun to do this to. You really amuse me, the way you can deal with pain. But it makes me want to break you, to watch you sob and beg to be released. To watch you bleed. Your our prey, but it's not fun if it isn't a chase." kicking as hard as he could into her stomach she gritted her teeth and flinched letting out a bit of a whimper. Rain started sprinkling from the sky and soon started plummeting hard.

Wilson sat on the top of the couch to look out the window. Where was Cecilia? It was getting dark and and starting to rain. Did something happen? Did she forgot about him? So many question raced through his mind at one time.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Lily asked removing her grey eyes from the book closely placed to her face. Wilson turned to face her, he just stared, knowing not to speak. "Wilson, I know who you are, and that you were changed into a bunny. I also know you can talk. So talk to me."

"Yeah, I'm worried." He mumbled his eyes focusing on the shadows of outside. "How did you know?"

"I guess you could say, I'm different. But what will you do if she did get hurt?"She asked studying him with interest in her eyes. He was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know...plus if she only twisted her ankle it's nothing to worry about." He reassured himself.

"Wrong." She stated her eyes returning to her book. Wilson looked to her confused.

"What do you mean wrong?" He asked, but she didn't respond. Giving up on her talking he looked back to the window.

Cecilia felt her gut sting as more and more powerful punches were thrown against her stomach. She made a few small grunts showing she was in pain, but she didn't want them to succeed in their goal. Her focus was lost when a fist smashed into her face throwing her onto the wet ground. Pushing up off the ground a little trying to stand up, she felt a dirty wet boot dig into her back and shove her back down. Next thing she knew there were guys rather sprawled out on the ground or running away screaming, disappearing into the fog and rain. The boy that had been holding her against the gravel, was now gone too. Looking up there was the guy that she saw in the store that reminded her of Wilson. The man bent down and wrapped an arm around her helping her up. He was soaked as well and water dripped off his mask. His mask was black on one side red on the other.

"What's your name?" He asked helping her stand. She breathed in a few times and looked towards him trying to avoid rain getting in her eyes.

"It's Cecilia, thank you for helping me." She mumbled obviously disoriented. "Yours?" She bent down and gathered her many groceries.

"Slade, where do you live, I'll take you there." He said stabilizing her with his arm.

"Well actually-" She began, but was cut off my him.

"Don't tell me you're a hobo." He said weirdly.

"I won't take that offensively, but what I was going to say is can you bring me to my friends first. I can tell you when we are there?" She asked kinda leaning on his arm. Nodding they headed in the direction that she pointed to. Once they got there she knocked on the door. Lily answered the door and immediately pulled her inside setting her on the couch with Slade following. she plopped her grocery bag on the ground as she sat on the couch.  
"Cecilia!" Wilson yelled hopping over there and climbing on the couch next to her. Wilson turned to see the man that helped her here. It was his brother. Slade was staring at him weirdly, maybe because he recognized his voice, or for the fact that he was a talking bunny.

"I'm fine guys, really just had problems with the same people. But Slade helped me. Again thank you." She said her clothes and hair drenched. He teared his eyes away from Wilson and looked back to her.

"Oh you're welcome, but you were taking those punches pretty well. I'm kinda interested in the fact that you have a talking bunny." He said looking at Wilson.

"Oh.. yeah long story. Wilson here just recently got turned into a bunny somehow.. and I now we are trying to change him back. Sounds crazy, but how else do I explain a talking bunny." Cecilia said pointing to Wilson. Wilson twitched and sat there hoping he didn't know it was him.

"I see, hmm.. well, I wish you guys good luck on fixing that, sounds like something my stupid brother would do, Ironically enough that's his name as well. Alright, well I guess this goodbye." He said standing over Cecilia. Leaning up she kissed his cheek and fell back down onto the couch. He touched his cheek gently which showed he was flustered, even if you couldn't see his face from his black and red mask. He exited the house closing the door behind him. Wilson huffed out some air and turned to her. He wasn't to happy that she had kissed his brother, it made him jealous.

"Phew that was close, that was my brother, but we don't like each other.. or I guess you could say we hate each other." He mumbled cuddling against her leg, trying to feel like he was still better than his brother."Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, just sore. Ready to go home?" She asked shivering in her cold clothes.

"How about you stay here for the night, there's been enough drama today." Lily mumbled setting down her book and walking over to her. "Now how about you come along with me into my room and get undressed. It will be fun I you look really cute when you're all wet." Cupping Cecilia's face she leaned close trying to plant a kiss on her.

Wilson was confused watching this, but not that he didn't like it. Not that he was a perv or anything, no, not at all, just girl on girl...he likey~. He felt a small problem emerge from this scene, a problem he thought he would never have as a bunny. Cecilia pulled back and grabbed Wilson hugging him close to her.

"Sorry,but I would rather not do can I have some clothes for tonight I'll sleep on the couch with little Willy here." She said lifting him up a bit. Lily sighed and nodded.

"Follow me please, I'll give you something to wear." She said waving her hand to go to the back bedroom. Setting Wilson on the couch she stood waddling over to the other room. |

Wilson slid down onto his stomach and closed his looked like she was in pain, so much pain, her face. What did they do to her? Who were they? He had to find out, he just had to. It made him angry, so angry to see her like that, but why? He cared for her so much and he wanted, wanted to protect her .That's why he was so angry, he didn't want her to get hurt. Boy he was stupid came out in a small little pink dress thing and smiled at him. It surely enough showed off her boobs and it was short. Not only that, but her gorgeous eyes and adorable face didn't solve anything.

"Ready to sleep?" She asked crawling onto the couch with him.

"Holy hot mama. Why did she pick out such a hot outfit for you to sleep in? I'm not complaining, I personally think it looks really good on you, and am really happy you are wearing it." He mumbled loudly. Cecilia just smiled.

"You're such a perv, and I think it was because she liked in on me too." She whispered before she laid on her pillow and pulling the blanket over them. He snuggled close to her, but stayed awake examining her body. There were so many bruises on her body,if only he could have been there to help. Honestly what could he have done, he is strong and can't die, but right now, all he is is a bunny. How could he help her in this useless little animal closed his eyes nudging into her arm and falling asleep. At least he had her here now, and he knew that she was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up to a loud squeaking scream, Wilson shot up from his dreaming and ended up tumbling off the couch. Looking up he saw Lily cowering behind Cecilia. A tiny little stick bug was on the floor crawling around. Cecilia sighed picking it up and letting it out a window.

"It was just a stick bug. relax." Cecilia said stretching. Lily looked at her still frightened and rubbed her head. Her eyes quickly lost their emotion and her face went blank like was dressed and lively she turned her golden eyes to him."Oh morning Wilson. Good you woke up, it's time to leave."

"Oh,we're leaving already? Ok, um.. do you think we can go into town today?" He asked hopping over to her feet and pawing her legs.

"Yeah if you want, did you need something?" She asked picking him up.

"No, not exactly, but I want to go out somewhere with you." He said smiling gently. Cecilia smiled and nodded turning to Lily. "Thanks for letting us stay the night." Lily nodded her head and walked into the kitchen.

"She's not very talkative huh?" He asked flopping his ears around.

"Yeah, she's never really been. Ok lets go." She said putting on her shoes and walking out. Walking downtown they examined the stores that were set up on each side of the road.

"Hey Cecilia would I look good in that?" He asked. In the window there was a long gold chain necklace with a huge gold dollar sign.

"You would look like a pimp bunny..." She said imagining him with the necklace and a bunch of gold rings on his hands and feet, with a pair of sunglasses.

"...Well who knows, I may look great in gold." He mumbled laughing a bit. They continued walking and ended up right next to a pet shop. A bunch of bunnies were hopping around in their boxes next to the window.

"ohh lala, shall I go get you a little bunny girlfriend Wilson." Cecilia teased smiling at him.

"Hey no, I only like the playboy bunnies." He stated looking away from them. Cecilia laughed and continued on down the street where some music was being played and a beat vox competition was being held. "Hey Cecilia, I should be a beat boxing bunny? Maybe even break dance a little too."

"I'd like to see that some time, but I think it's best not to draw to much attention to yourself here." She explained giggling. Some people were giving out some balloons for cancer when they walked by.

"Hey Cecilia you should get me a balloon too." He whispered in her ear. Wilson was perched on her shoulder like a parrot. laughing cecilia collected two balloons and tied one on her wrist and the other one around wilson's body.

"What did you need a balloon for?" She asked walking over to the park.

"I want to see if I can float." He stated hopping off her shoulder. Like gravity usually does, it yanked him straight to the ground making him bounce a few times in the dirt.

"Well, you didn't manage to fly, but you did manage to get a face full of dirt." Cecilia stated plopping on the ground next to him. He yanked his head out of the dirt and shook it off.

"Haha very funny, maybe if I use your balloon to I can float." He said hopping over to her. Rolling her eyes she tied the other balloon around him too. slowly he lifted off the ground a little.

"Congratulations, you are floating 4 inches off the ground!"She cheered laughing. Wilson moved his legs and arms in a motion that looked like he was trying to swim in mid air.

"Even if it is only a few inches of the ground it's still fun." He chimed waving his arms around. A strong gust of wind came and started blowing wilson away from her. Cecilia sat there for a moment watching as he went farther and farther away.

"So, I have to go chase down my bunny, who just happens to be floating away by balloons." She mumbled to herself. Weird things just loved to fall upon her. Sprinting across the park she finally caught up to Wilson. His balloons were intertwined with the tree branches and he was just hanging thereby the two lines.

"Yay, my knight in shining armor has finally come to rescue me." He said nonchalantly. Trying to hold back laughing she untangled him from the balloons and sat him on the ground.

"You should probably just sit for a while, you keep falling into the dirt, and I don't feel like having to bathe you again." She mumbled smiling.

"I wouldn't mind if you did.~It feels good." He said with a smirk. Cecilia ignored his comment and shifted her gave over to a tiny little cart over by the benches.

"Stay here, I'll be right back.!" She piped jumping up and disappearing behind the tree.

"Wait where are you going!" He shouted hopping after her. Reappearing she sat down on the ground next to him. A big fluffy cloud of pink sat on a cone shaped plastic holder. "What's this?"

"Cotton candy. We can share ok?" She exclaimed happily. Ripping a piece of fluff from the sweet treat she handed it to him. Gently he took the sweet fluff in his mouth and plopped onto his butt. Cecilia popped some into her mouth as well.

"Cecilia, why did you take me in?" Wilson asked looking at the dawn sky.

"What do you mean?" She asked turning to him.

"That day you saw me on the street, you could have just kept on going. Never stopped and talked to me." He said looking down at his fuzzy feet.

"Well...even though you were wearing that mask, I could tell you were sad. Then when you talked you seemed lonely... I wanted to help you. I guess it was because you seemed like you needed somewhere to go, and I could provide you that. I wanted to see you happy, and not sound so depressed. Even though I didn't know you, I felt that from the very beginning." She said smiling. All Wilson could do is stare, just stare at her. He hadn't even thought once about barely anyone else, until now. He cared so much, hearing this made him sad, yet happy. He was happy to meet her, and she made him feel so special, but the sad part was he wasn't as special as she said. He hadn't even cared about her when she invited him into her home. He regretted that, so much. He didn't even really treat her right until he had been there for a few months. He hated the fact that he didn't appreciate it.

"Thank you Cecilia." He said rubbing up against her leg.

"No need to thank me, I enjoy that you live with me. I was happy to help." She cheered lifting him and eskimo kissing him. Wilson snuggled close to her and smiled. The sky was dark now and thunder started rolling around in the clouds. Water started to sprinkle down from the dark clouds covering the stars.

"When did the clouds and did it start raining I didn't even notice." He mumbled looking to her.

"Either did I, come on let's head home." Cecilia said standing and having him follow her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning, this chapter is sad. It may make you cry, especially if you cry easily. TT^TT**

* * *

Pouring from the sky the water had already formed puddles on the street. The two were soaked by the time they had got up the hill.

"Hey Cecilia, lets cross the road, there is a place we can stand under to wait for the rain to calm down." He said hopping off in that direction. Wilson turned to see headlights shining in his face something pushed him throwing him to the ground, but it wasn't like a car, it was soft. Looking up Cecilia laid next to him on the ground. She had pushed him out of the way of the car and instead had gotten hit.

"Wilson,... are you ok." She mumbled her voice weak.

"Yeah I'm fine! Cecilia, why you.. you... why?" He asked his voice shaking.

"I wanted to protect you, you are my friend, even... even if it means I get hurt." She whispered her eyes slowly closing.

"Cecilia? Cecilia!? No no.. don't close your eyes! Open your eyes! God damnit open your eyes!" He shouted. Nudging his nose against her body he felt his body shake and tears fall.

"You Can't die! Don't die." He yelled breathing heavily. Nuzzling his nose into her body he tried to wake her up. "It's not time to sleep, get up please. I need you.. I need you, wake up! Don't leave me!" walking over to her face slowly he set his head on her cheek and softly nuzzled her. " Wake up, Cecilia please open your eyes. I.. I love you.. I want us to be together.. I want to hold you. I.. I should have protected you. Don't die... you can't be dead. I should.. I should have been there for you.. to protect you to help you... it's all my fault." His tears rolled down his soaked fur landing on her face. She was cold and the usual smile was gone, like her. He couldn't believe it, he wanted to make sure, he had to. Slowly he laid his head on her chest to listen for a heart beat. Silence filled the air. Nothing. Feeling his body start shaking again more tears fell. Suddenly he felt some gentle beats against his cheek. He had a chance to save her, he really did, but how? He was just a bunny.

Finally noticing the fact that he was suddenly bigger and he didn't have fur any more. He had changed back, but he was butt naked. Wrapping his arms around her he stood, not caring that he was naked, and started sprinting toward the house. He would bring her to the hospital, but it was all the way downtown. He could call for help when they got home. Kicking in the door he booked it up the stairs gently laying her on the bed. Grabbing the phone he dialed in the number and put it to his ear, but it didn't ring. The power was to her terrified for if she would be ok. He didn't bother getting dressed as he climbed onto the bed with her lifting up the blanket pulling it over them. Wrapping his arms gently around her body he put her head on his chest. By now he only had a few scars and his body was strong. His blond hair was down in his face since it was wet. His eyes were swollen and red from crying. All he could do is hold her close and hope she wouldn't die. If she did make it, he would always protect her. He realized now how much he actually loved her. Closing his eyes he pushed his lips against her forehead and he held her close.

"W-wilson..." She whispered tiredly and confused. His blue eyes widening he pulled back looking at her bright golden eyes. His hand cupped her face and his eyes shook.

"I thought I lost you Cecilia, you idiot." He whispered more tears falling down. "I wouldn't have died even if I did get hit."

"I had to pro-.." She paused her face going red and she huffed out air.

"What is something wrong!" He about shouted concern filling his eyes.

"Wilson... you're naked." She stated her face going even a darker red.

"Oh yeah that...you know if you want.. you can get naked as well." He said smirking. Cecilia rolled her eyes and felt his chest.

"Man your ripped, you know you look really good without your suit as well.." She said looking at him. "And no, I'm not getting naked. You should get on some clothes."

"Hehehe... thank you." He mumbled smirking. "I would put on clothes, but they are all dirty... remember.. my laundry is dirty."

"Oh, I'll go do it.." Cecilia cheered trying to sit up. Pushing her back down he placed his lips against hers and held her down.

"No.. stay down get better.. I'll do it." He said looking at her with his hand placed on her cheek. Cecilia was blushing massively as she looked at him. "Oh, also Cecilia, I love you."

"I-i.. l-love you too..." She mumbled her face red. Wilson smiled getting up and leaving through the door, as Cecilia hid her face so she didn't see anything. Wilson looked down at the ground smiling. To think... this all started because of laundry. Speaking of laundry, he better go do that, it was getting drafty in here and he was cold.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, personally I think it was ok. I tried my best. ^_^**


End file.
